Yuni Honda
Yuni Honda is the main protagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh!: Crossroads of Destiny. Appearance Yuni has cobalt blue hair, with two white bangs, pointing upward. He wears a white jacket, black jeans, as well as white tennis shoes. Personality Yuni loves dueling and is always willing to test out new strategies for his deck. He doesn't show much interest outside of it, leading to him sleeping in class and getting in trouble with his teacher and the Discipline Committee. Despite his lackluster grades, he is regarded as one of Elysium Academy's best duelists. He tends to lose his cool when someone looks down on him or he believes what they are doing is wrong. However, he can usually control the extent of his emotions in order to focus on the matter at hand. Etymology Like other main protagonists of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, his name begins with Yu, expect instead of the usual 遊 (Yu) in the kanji, his name is written 由仁 (Yuni). Yuni's name comes from Yuny, an official through Ramesses II's reign in the 19th dynasty, serving as the chief scribe to the court, overseer of priests, and royal steward. Biography History Story Yuni was found sleeping in class by his teacher, Red Crescendo. Red hit him upside the head in order to wake him up, leading Yuni to scream at the top of his lungs. After school, Yuni ran into, or rather kicked in the head by, his beast friend, and officer of the Discipline Committee, Valerie Groves, who dragged him into the Committee Chairman's Office. The Chairman, Geo, told him he would get detention for three months due to tardiness and sleeping in class with the catch being to duel the school's best duelist, Yamato Satori, the next day on the football field at 9:30 AM in order to keep from getting the punishment, as well as having it extend to twice that much if he were late. He was also notified the duel would be broadcast throughout the country in order to promote their school, Elysium Academy. During the night, in order to prepare for his duel with Yamato, he tinkered with his deck. While in the middle of the process, he gets a call from Valerie, who tried to talk him out of dueling Yamato. Yuni refused, even remembering a card she gave him a few years ago on his birthday. The next day, he accidentally slept in after working on his deck for hours. He only had fifteen minutes in order to head to school and get to the football field in time for his match. Suddenly, he passes by a biker, who just so happened to be a delivery man for the school, had him hitch a ride, getting Yuni their on time. Granted he was woozy for a second or two, Yuni made it to the football field after thanking the biker. The duel finally began with Yuni summoning Genex Neutron, allowing him to search for his signature card, Genex Controller. However, in reponse to this, Yamato summoned various Hieratic monsters, leading him to unleash his ace card, the XYZ monster, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis. He then used the dragon's effect in order to destroy Genex Neutron. However, when Yuni was about to be attacked directly, he turned the tables, activating one of his face-down cards, Draining Shield, bringing his life points to 7000, beating out Yamato by 3000. Then, before the end of Yamato's turn, Yuni activated Scapegoat, his other face-down, bolstering his defenses. Yamato surprised, Yuni told him to stop looking down on people and learn to expect the unexpected, the unexpected being the cards he just activated being in his deck. Relationships Powers and Abilities Deck Yuni uses a "Genex" Deck that focuses on search for Genex Controller, and performing quicker Synchro Summons. He uses various defensive cards that either protect him from direct attacks or increase his Life Points. Duels Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!: Crossroads of Destiny Category:Male Category:Character Category:Protagonists